Edward "Ed" Kemberge
Edward "Ed" Kemberge is a fan-character made by Milkie (AKA MilkJunkie) Ed is a 35-year-old male beaver, husband to Eddie Kemberge and foster-father of Daxton Kemberge. He has soft features, curly brown hair and a feminine build, as well as a 'sassy' tone of voice. Background Ed had always been somewhat different. He never really wanted to play the same games as other kids growing up, or persue the most popular interests. He did what he wanted to do, and was somewhat stubborn towards changing his mind. He was born in Harbington, and spent most of his life there growing up. Entering elementary school, he was shy and somewhat aloof. He seemed to walk against the tide, and avoided being swept up in any major social groups or movements. His only friend for some time was Walter Abram, a pig boy who looked out for Ed more often than not. The two of them flirted with an idea of intimacy, but neither came to any conclusion of being legitimately attracted to one another. As he grew up, Ed became more promiscuous. He enjoyed spending intimate time with others, going on dates with boys and girls alike, and becoming tangled in their romances. Unfortunately it seemed whoever he was with would often become the center of a strange love triangle or some other sort of competitive romantic spat, and Ed would often be left in favour of another. He gained a reputation as a lover, though not one to settle in with for the long-term. He was a popular OC partner growing up. Ed soon sought affection from those he knew wouldn't give it to him - marks that were just a little too far out of his league. While the average student would be treated with a session of his well-practised love-making, Ed was convinced that "the one" was some unobtainable Prince Charming figure that was nice to think about, but impossible to find. He went through a large number of crushes and flings all throughout school, graduating with his peers and moving on after that to what felt like a more quiet lifestyle. Deciding that he enjoyed helping others, Ed went to Locksmouth to dabble in various activities. He recieved first aid and lifeguard training, as well as college courses in nursing. It was during that time that Ed ran into Eddie Kemberge, an athlete from high school he had crushed on for some time, but never approached. The chance meeting allowed them to break the ice, and Ed pursued his romantic feelings for the other man. They hit it off quickly and became intimately involved, which turned in time to romance. The two were married in under a year of their graduation. The two moved back to Harbington, and while his husband worked with politics, Ed was much less focused in his endeavors. He took part-time jobs where he could, and sometimes took time to patrol Locksmouth's beaches as a lifeguard in the summer. He fancied cooking classes as well in his free time Ed was 22 when he and Eddie adopted three-year-old Daxton Kemberge from an orphanage in Locksmouth. He took it upon himself to spend most of his time home to help raise Daxton while his husband worked. With his knowledge and education of child-care, it seemed like the most logical choice. Personality Edward is a feisty sort of beaver, with a sassy attitude and an in-your-face style demeanor. He never means any harm by his jabs, jokes, or sharp-witted comebacks, and is ultimately a kind and gentle person. His attitude, however, gives him an edge and a clear presence whenever he is in a room, one that eventually strives to garner as much attention as it can. He'll give anyone a stern finger-wagging, no matter who they are or what their standing is, without backing down. When he's not giving someone what-for, Edward could be described as feminine. He speaks in a sunny, high voice, and has no qualms against being called "Mom" by his son, Daxton, who adamantly refuses to do so. He'll break out into made-up song when he's particularly happy with his ignorantly terrible singing voice. Abilities Ed's abilities lie in personal care. He is trained in first-aid and CPR, a talented swimmer, and is familiar with a fair number of medicines and medical treatments. Category:Characters Category:Fan-Characters